earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters to My Brother
Category:Stories Category:Neliatania Letters to My Brother :-by Neliatania and Kathendar February 11 Dear Kath, How’ve you been? I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. I figured you’d be mad at me since I got accepted into the Farstrider academy right after you did. I never really wanted to go, anyway. I hope Mother and Father told you that I was okay. I made them promise not to tell you where I went, though. Father said it was a good thing because I’ve followed you around long enough. At first the orcs weren’t very friendly to me, but still, they were a lot friendlier than most of the people in Silvermoon. Orcs don’t seem to care if you stutter a lot or if you look “sickly”, as Father says. I ran some errands for them, and they seemed to like me more. They even liked it when I hit their lazy workers over the head! I guess orcs aren’t that different from elves when it comes to lazy workers! So as I went around doing some more stuff for them, I realized that the orcs are really nice. Thotar in Razor Hill made me his apprentice. Well, he called it something else, I can’t remember what, but that’s what it means. Thotar explained to me that wolves and orcs have a very special bond, and that’s why they ride them. Oh, I love the wolves so much, and I said that I wanted one so badly, but he just laughed and said maybe someday one would choose me, if I stayed with the orcs and learned more of their ways. That was kind of depressing to hear, but on my way to Thunder Bluff, guess what happened?! A beautiful tan and gray wolf started following me around. She kept her distance for awhile, and just stared at me. I got out some meat and held it out to her, but she just sat there staring and wagging her tail. So I just sat down there in the middle of the road and waited, and pretty soon she came up to me and licked my hand. She said her name is Rin, and now she’s with me always. After killing some human soldiers that were planning to attack Durotar, one of the orcs sent me to see Thrall, the Warchief himself! I was scared that I didn’t have an appointment, but he said Thrall wasn’t like that. I ran around Orgrimmar a long time trying to find him. Thrall is so handsome! He’s also very nice, and not at all like Lor’themar. How’s life with the Farstriders? I can’t wait for you to write back! Your loving sister, Neli February 11 (Reply) Dear Neli, A lot of time has passed since we spoke face to face last, hasn’t it? I think I understand why you didn’t come to say good bye, though Father is probably right. I’m not mad at you though – I’m rather proud, and I’m glad you found somewhere you fit in. I’m currently attached as a scout to a paladin from the Blood Knight order. Apparently she was somewhat of an upstart in the past, and the Farstriders and her own order want her watched. Probably one of the few things they can agree upon, from what I’ve seen. They haven’t told me much more than that. In a way, it’s both a hindrance and an asset, but I’m coping. I’ve learned, as I’m sure you have as well, that there’s more to using a bow than just what Father told us… I also learned more from the Tauren about having an animal companion than any of the Farstriders will ever know, I think. I’ve a wolf friend as well, whom I met while passing through Silverpine, south of the Undercity. It took a while, but she eventually told me her name – Xala. She’s been with me through quite a lot. I have been called up a few times to battle foes from the Stormwind Alliance – now that the Horde has accepted us, the Farstriders seem to be extremely interested in bolstering the forces. Fortunately, it has it’s benefits – I’ve earned enough respect with the orcs of Warsong, and in return, I was able to get my hands on a very well crafted bow. I think I’ll be keeping it for quite some time. You should try talking to them, maybe you’ll be able to get one made for yourself. Anyhow, I have to wrap this up – we’re constantly on the move. The world is a very large place, and yet it seems so small at the same time. I’m sure our paths have crossed repeatedly these past few months, but I think it will be some time before we actually see each other again. Kath P.S. Guess what? I found myself in Dun Morogh yesterday, and saw Ironforge, though from a distance. It was just like my dreams… February 14 Dear Kath, A lady Blood Knight?! No no, they are evil! Please, please be careful, she will suck the life out of you like that poor angel! Kath, I know you like girls a lot, but don’t do anything silly with this one, okay? Yesterday I hunted down a few leaders of the boar men. It was kind of stupid, really. One of them was caged in Camp Turajo and he wanted them killed for his own reasons. Then, afterwards, he tells me to let one of the orcs in the Crossroads know about it. Well, before I could say anything, the orc was praising me for doing it all on my own! I tried to tell him about the other boar man in the cage, but he wouldn’t listen. He said I was on to being a hero of the Horde. Well, I’m not. I hate being dishonest like that, and I sure hope he doesn’t spread word around about me being a “hero” and all. Today I’m planning on making a trip to human lands, to Duskwood. Rin says that she thinks there are some wolves there that can teach her some stuff. Wish me luck! Love, Neli